Castle on a Cloud
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella's parents died when she was very young, now at four years old she is forced to work for Tanya Denali and her husband Eleazar. Her only friend is Kate McDad Tanya's sister when Bella runs away she meets the Cullens, do things get better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan I'm four years old and no one loves me. My momma died a long time a go and my dady died, so a lady with blond hair and a nasty nasly voice came and took me. She always makes me work and doesn't feed me but I somehow find myself getting by. Her name is Tanya Denali and she was my step mommy.

"Bella! Get down here!" She yelled.

"Yes mam!" I yelled back stumbling down the stairs I tripped on the last step and fell on my face. She laughed at me. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"You little rat go get some water out of the well, and don't come back until the whole bucket is full!" She yelled throwing the bucket at me. Yes! I could get clean! TAnya never ever let me take baths so I usually washed with the water from the well and since I couldn't drink the water anyway, and ebcause she was so mean, and needed to be taught a lesson I would hand her the water I washed with. I grabbed the bucket and ran outside. It was sunny and the light hurt my eyes, I tripped and skinned up my arm and ripped another hole in my dress...oh no Tanya was going to hit me again! Then when Eleazar got home he would hit me some more too. I decided then I can't go home I couldn't!I tossed the bucket down and took off running as fast as my legs could take me. I stopped when I came to a cluster of trees. I only rested until I heard my name being called out in the distance.

"Bella!!!!" Kate! Kate was Tanya's sister, She and their other sister Irina were always nice to Irina died two years ago, that's why Tanya is so bitter..and mean. I let her find me, she would understand wouldn't she?

"Oh Bella there you are." She scooped me up into her arms. Kate had Cancer and the doctor said she didn't have long to live but she was the one who loved me and since she was going to die soon...I considered myself un lovable. SHe had a backpack on her back, "Baby girl, you know how much I love you right?" she asked. I nodded. "Sweetheart, Eleazar is not happy to day and I don't want you to get hurt. Can you do me a favor?" She asked. I nodded again. "I need you to leave..your very smart and I know you can make it. 'Kay? I brought you something."She said taking the back pack off of her back. "There's food, dollie( that's my doll she got me for my birthday) some new dresses I bought for you, and some shoes. I also need you to remember this, can you remember this?" She asked her voice getting thick at the end.

"Yes mommy." I always called her mommy and she loved it.

"I need you to go find the Cullens...C-u-l-l-e-n-s. You got that sweet heart?"She asked. I nodded. There was a slight breeze and her hair whipped around her. She kissed my cheeks. "Good bye my darling...and take care. Remember that I always love you no matter what." She said

"i love you too."I said. At the same time a tear escaped from both of our eyes.

"Now go on, go darling, go love and be happy, sweet heart, be free!" She called out. I heard her sniff as she laughed. I turned around to look at her once more and then I took off....never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know how long I'd been running, but I was tired. I huffed and puffed and finally I gave up. Momma was couting on me, though I had to find the Cullens...I stopped and sat and cried. I couldn't do it, then I quietly began to sing to myself....the words flowing like the water fall of tears on my face.

There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a man all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
Hes nice to see and He's soft to touch,

He says "Bella, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

_Dream  
I heard the bush rustle around me. Then quickly there was a man sitting there with beautiful bronze hair...and beautiful gold eyes. He was so pretty. _

_"Hello," He said. His voice was like sugar and honey. _

_"Hello." I said. _

_"Why are you crying?" He asked_

_"No body loves me." His eyes smoldered. _

_"I love you." HE said. _

_End dream_

I woke up with a start, and continued walking that's when I saw it...a castle...my castle on a cloud....ok so maybe it was a mansion but it would work. That's when I saw him, the pretty man from my dream, sitting on the steps with his head in his hands, a girl with dark hair came out and put a hand on his shoulder...she looked like the fairy from the stories Momma used to tell me. I pushed some more leaves from my view. They rustled and the man's head popped up. I sunk were they? What were they doing here? WEll I guess what was I doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to watch them day after day. I'd learned their names, the bronze haired man his name was Edward, and the pretty fairy was Alice, they also had more people that lived with them, Emmett, he was big and buff, Jasper, he looks weird, Rosalie, she's super pretty. They all seemed very nice. I watched as today all of them left. I took the opportunity to explore. I wasn't really supposed to be here, I was supposed to be finding the Cullens. I immediately felt guilty. What would Kate say? I hadn't noticed that while I was thinking I was walking, My back pack dragging the ground. as I walked, suprisingly the door was open, i walked in and was amazed...maybe this was a castle.

"What are you doing in here?" I turned to see Edward...his eyes confused. His tone was kind,

"I...I.. I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was home." I stuttered, I was afraid.

"Its are you?" He asked as he came towards me.

"B..Bella." I said. " Who are you?" I asked. That was a stupid question, I already knew.

"I'm Edward,"

"Where are your parents Bella?" He asked. My eyes watered. Don't cry stupid! I thought to myself.

"They're dead..." I said my voice cracked. His expression turned worried.

"OH Bella I'm so sorry." He said as he stooped down to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. " Do you have anyone to take care of you?" He asked.

"No, but Kate, said to find the Cullens." I said. Why was I telling him all this I barely knew him?

"Well you've found them. Bella would you like to stay with us?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said quickly. That's when the door burst open.

"We're back!" Alice shouted happily as she danced inside the house, hundreds of bags in her hands. She dropped them all at the sight of me. "Oh my. aren't you cute!" She squeeled. "Who's this EDward." She said as she danced over to me.

"This is Bella." Edward said. Alice's eyes twinkled,

"I'm Alice." She said she hugged me. That's when everyone else walked in. Including two people I hadn't noticed before.

"CArlisle look who we have!" Alice squeeled..there was another blond haired man he and a nother dark haired lady walked in. His expression lighted up so did the lady.

"Hello darling." He said, "I'm Carlisle. and this is my wife Esme."

"Hi." I said talkig for the first time. Edward had picked me up. Rosalie walked over and took me from him.

"Hello sweetie. I'm Rosalie. " I waved at her.

"I'm Bella. "

"Bella's staying with us." Edward said his voice soft and sweet yet final. Carlisle's face went to that of shock. "She has no where else to go." Edward said. It seemed to be a group decision....I was staying.

"Thankyou guys so much...I'm a hard worker, and I won't bother you guys and I-"

"What do you mean work?" Edward asked his eyes knitting together.

"Don't you want me to? Don't I have to in order to stay?"I asked I was confused. Why would someone just take me in if they didn't want me to work?"

"No...we would never do that? Why would you think that?" Edward asked.

"Well, come on little one let's go get you cleaned up." Esme said as she held me in her arms and carried me up the massive stairs. I was going to like it here.


End file.
